Delayed Feelings
by DarkYukina Chii55
Summary: Gokudera confessed to Tsuna a long time ago before they both enter the same college. One day, Gokudera found out a bitter truth about Tsuna. Disclaimers inside. Rated T just to be safe.


Title: Delayed Feelings

Summary: Gokudera confessed to Tsuna a long time ago before they both enter the same college. One day, Gokudera found out a bitter truth about Tsuna.

Authors Note: Hello there~. I'm back writing yaoi now~. This story is based on a comic that I brought recently. It's pretty sad though and then, I decided to write it into a fan fic~. No mafia this time. The characters are too OOC. I hope you don't mind that much.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And it's characters as well~. And also, I do NOT own the story plot so don't sue me~.

POV starts~!

~._.~

"Why? Why won't you speak? Even a word?" A silver-haired boy asked to a young brunette.

"It's almost a year since I confessed my love to you! How much longer do I have to wait?" He yelled. The brunette just stared at the ground holding back his tears.

"Is it fun to play with my feelings? Do you think I'm a human with no feelings?" He continued but this time, his voice is wavering.

"It's not like that, I-I just..." The brunette started but was cut by the silver-haired.

"Forget about it, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Just act like I never asked you before."  
"Wait, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called Gokudera but he just ignored it.

'It's almost a year since I entered this college. It's not like I'm interested in arts or anything. I just took this course all because of him. I confessed to him when we're at high school but he hasn't given me his answer yet,' Gokudera thought to himself.

"You're drawing is so amazing I think you got the chance to be the top student this semester," Their art teacher, Takeshi-sensei said.

"Ah… Thank you so much sensei," Tsuna said, nodding.

"Gokudera, it's not like this. You made a lot of mistakes like usual at this part," Takeshi-sensei commented.

"Got it, sensei," Replied Gokudera. He didn't realise that Tsuna was staring at him.

'Tsuna's talent is among the best in this class. No one ever surpasses him when it comes to arts, including me. It's true that I'm a genius but when it comes to art, I fail miserably,' Gokudera thought again.

"Gokudera, don't forget to lock this door before you go out, okay?" Gokudera's classmate said.

"Tch, I know. You don't need to tell me,"Gokudera replied.

'If I were to compare to a person like him, it's like comparing me with someone that's beyond my imagination. I can't give up just like that right?'

Gokudera was walking towards the cafeteria when he saw his senior, Ryohei looking towards his direction.

"Oi, Tako-head. You know today is his last day here right?" Ryohei started.

"I know, he must get a better college than this right? I can't always bug his life right? I think it's better for me to forget him," Gokudera stated. Ryohei stared at Gokudera with disbelief in his eyes.

"What are you saying? Okay, I don't know what you're talking about but I asked Chrome and Mukuro about Sawada. He's suffering a disease you know. He doesn't have a long time to live, I guess. They also told me that Sawada is going to undergo a surgery at Italy," Ryohei stated.

Gokudera rushed to where Tsuna is. 'He must be at there, for sure,' Gokudera thought. He was right when he saw Tsuna sitting on a bench under a cherry blossom tree.

Tsuna was currently reading a novel when he heard a voice calling out his name.

"Gokudera-kun? What brings you here? Take a…"

"Why? Why didn't you tell me about your surgery,"Gokudera asked with worry in his voice.

"It seems you know about it…" Tsuna said, looking down. He didn't have the courage to stare Gokudera who was standing in front of him.

"Actually, Gokudera-kun, I've been watching you since Middle-School. I saw that you're very eager to learn about arts even though you're not that good when it comes to art. You never gave up. When I saw you like that, there is an alien feeling crawling inside me. When you confessed to me a long time ago, I felt so happy. I'm proud to know you, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna explained while faking a smile on his face.

"So, you're just going to give now?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna just stared.

"Here, look at this drawing that I did just now," Gokudera said and handed Tsuna his drawing. Tsuna laughed when he saw how funny the drawing is.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I did my best, you know?" Gokudera mumbled while trying to hide his blush.

Tsuna did something unexpected by Gokudera. He stood up and walked towards Gokudera's direction. Then he hugs him. Gokudera widened his eyes. Tsuna was hugging him?  
After a few moments, Tsuna kissed Gokudera's cheeks softly and pulled away.

Gokudera blushed a little and said to Tsuna, "Hust you watch. When you're back from your surgery, I'll be a talented drawer. Much more talented than you that's for sure!"

Tsuna laughed softly and mumbled but it was loud enough for Gokudera to hear.

"Got it," Tsuna said cheerfully.

And that is the last time I saw him smile happily like that.

'Two years has passed since I graduated. I became a visualizer at a company. Everything went smoothly. What I didn't expect is that I got a job as soon as I graduated. These two past years, I never heard any news from Tsuna. I always wonder if the surgery is a success or a failure.'

'But one day, all of my questions were answered when I receive a package from Italy.

FLASHBACK.

"Um, good evening? Is anyone here?" Someone asked. Gokudera went to the door.

"Are you Gokudera-san? I'm sorry if this package took a long time to be delivered. To tell you the truth, we have some problems about this delivery. Hope you don't mind," the stranger said.

Gokudera nodded. "It's okay."

'This package is huge! I wonder what all is about,' Gokudera thought.

'It's been delayed for a year. I hope it's not something important,' Gokudera thought again. He tears up the package. He didn't expect to find out a bitter truth behind the package that contains a drawing of him and a letter.

To Gokudera-kun,

By the time you receive this package, I may left this world forever. The truth is, I have a lot of things to tell to you but never mind about it, I just hope that you'll never give up on your life Gokudera-kun, or should I call you Hayato since this will be my last time talking to you, or maybe writing a letter to you. That is my one and last wish to you. I'm sorry if I broke the promise we made during college. And about your confession, actually, I also love you but when I think about my disease, I change my mind. Remember that I will always be with you no matter how far we are. I love you so much Hayato. Good bye.

From: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Author's Note: Done. Sorry if the story sucks. I'm not that good in translating stuffs. Grammatical mistakes everywhere, so do forgive me. Anyway, review please.

Before I forgot, Happy birthday Gokudera-kun~ :)


End file.
